Digital God and Jones
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Criminal Case fanfiction. Fluffy one-shots that focus around Alex and Jones. May contain unintentional shipping, de-aging and will contain an OC, swearing and all that. Alex is twenty and Jones is thirty four.


A storm had hit Grimmsborough, and it was not safe for anyone to leave the building they were in.

Sadly, since the police force worked until a few minutes later than Samuel King, Klara (the new officer), Jones, Nathan, Grace, Ramirez and Alex were in the police station.

Alex was happy at first until there was a power cut, leaving his laptop's charger useless with the laptop itself low on charge. He'd almost panicked when it turned itself onto 'Hibernate' mode and was forced to watch the storm (and the lightning and thunder that came with it) through the window, his pale face reflected by the window.

"I have some doughnuts in my office." Ramirez offered, Grace, Nathan and Klara taking up the offer.

Alex didn't seem to hear him as he gazed, transfixed in fear, out the window.

"I'll be down in a second." Jones replied, shooing them away with a flick of his wrist. He sat beside the younger male as he pulled a chair behind him.

Seeing the technology lover's legs tremble, he pulled another chair behind him and got him to sit.

Jones had always been tall, being half a head taller than Nathan, who was near 6 feet, whereas Alex was a little short for his age, looking to be about sixteen and not twenty.

"Scared?"

A blush crossed the younger male's face before Alex nodded.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I had a fear of cats until I was twelve. The eyes put me off. Now I have four of my own."

Alex didn't respond.

"How long have you had this fear?"

"Since I was five..." Alex sighed. "I had this treehouse where my imaginary friend, Andrew, would live. One day, a storm occured and hit the tree. My father was the no nonsense business man and calmly stated to me that my friend would have never survived. Because of that, I've never had an imaginary friend since, have never stepped into a treehouse since and have been scared of lightning."

Jones pursed his lips together, humming in deep thought. "What about your mother?"

"She just scolded him but didn't comfort me."

Not fun for a five year old.

Jones simply swung an arm around Alex, offering a small smile which was returned.

"The storm should be ending soon."

"You want to get that doughnut?"

Alex smirked at Jones, knowing the answer.

"Heck yeah."

* * *

A few weeks later, another storm hit, and it was as if Jones and Alex had never had that conversation.

It was worse, with a load of lightning, and Grace, to quote her words, 'had never seen Alex look sicker'.

Jones pursed his lips together and gave a short hum, eyes flicking from the window to the twenty year old, before he sighed and approached the panicking nerd.

"Hey."

Alex jumped, falling off his chair and onto the floor in the process. Jones couldn't suppress the chuckle and instantly felt guilty.

Alex glowered at the older man. In a quiet apology, Jones extended his hand to help Alex up, which the younger man took reluctantly.

A flash of lightning reflected in Alex's eyes, he yelped and, ushered on by his subconscious, wrapped his arms around David Jones' hips, closing his eyes and burying his face into the man's chest, not even thinking about how awkward it must have been for Jones and the others.

Nathan, Grace, Klara and Ramirez looked up from their game of Cheat, giving strange looks to the two.

Jones mouthed, "Scared of lightning."

As if that would sort everything out.

It was about thirty seconds later when Jones felt Alex open his eyes and pull away quickly, almost tripping over a wire in the process.

Okay, he would have fallen over had Jones not grabbed his hand with speed to match that of the Flash's.

Alex got himself balanced and nodded an awkward thanks to David, who gave a warm but equally awkward smile.

The storm ended after twenty more awkward and fearful-hug-filled minutes, and they all departed to their homes.

Alex had a ghost of a blush on each cheek, and Jones chuckled. He then frowned at the lack of a car. "Where's your car?"

"Parents went on a business trip, their car broke down a while ago so they borrowed mine."

"You getting a taxi?"

Alex stared. "No."

"Bus?"

"No."

"You're walking?"

"Yeah."

Jones stared, looking up. "But it's raining." He frowned. "How long have they been away?"

"They went today." Alex shrugged, also looking at the sky. "They'll be back in a week or two. Depends on how long the business meetings take."

"You want a lift?"

"No, I'll walk."

"Alex, if I hear you don't get home because you were attacked or something, I'll never leave you alone."

"What's the possibility of that happening?!" Alex retorted with a huff.

Jones rolled his eyes. Alex could be such a teenager at times.

"Quite high, actually, considering this is Grimmsborough and we have two gangs."

Alex scowled. "Jones, I am not a kid, I can walk home by myself."

"Suit yourself. I trust you know where you're going?"

"JONES!"

"All right, all right, sheesh."

* * *

Jones was humming along to the radio, when the storm stirred up again, not minutes after he had left Alex to sulk and walk home alone.

He gave a small frown, thinking about the youngest of the team, and parked his car. Unlocking his phone, he opened Alex's contact (they always kept in touch, especially if on the job) and called him.

No reply.

Shit.

He decided to turn around and head down the road where he'd seen Alex walk. The rain hammered down, the wind picked up and the lightning got more and more frequent.

He heard coughs and sneezes from outside and pulled over, calling Alex's name over and over again. He heard a reply and ran to an alley, where Alex sat, shivering and panicky.

"You regret not taking me up on my offer?" David asked, with no cocky smirk or tease in his voice. He was genuninely worried. "Come on, in the car, I'll drive ya home."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. That sucked.**

 **I like Criminal Case. I'm writing another fanfiction which should explain more about my opinions on the game.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **You can request.**


End file.
